This invention relates to display devices and, more particularly, to an improved mounting arrangement for a display sign of the type which undergoes bending deflection in response to wind forces, which mounting arrangement permits the sign to have an increased life by making possible a greater number of bending cycles without failure.
In a known bendable sign of the above character, a panel of the sign is caused to bend without elastic deformation in response to forces of wind impinging upon the panel. For example, such a sign may be base-mounted so that the panel normally stands erect, i.e., is perpendicular to ground surface. Rectangular, elongated base members clamp marginal portions of a base portion of the panel to maintain this relationship. In response to wind, the sign bends increasingly with increasing wind velocity until the panel is nearly bent over until nearly horizontal under high wind conditions. The panel deflection imposes high strains upon the base portion of the panel by which the panel is supported and disposed for normal usage. If the panel is deflected through a sufficient number of bending cyles over a sufficient period, such as during many months and even years of use, the bending strain strain ultimately may cause the panel base portion, by which it is attached, to rupture and fail.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting for such a wind-deflectable bending sign which will prevent failure of the panel base portion by which it is supported; which will provide strain-relieving support on opposite faces of the panel when undergoing bending and deflection to permit a far greater number of bending cycles than heretofore to assure of many years of operation without failure; which does not complicate the construction of the sign, being readily incorporated into existing sign configurations, and which does not present an unattractive appearance or otherwise interfere with normal functioning of the sign. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a very expedient, low-cost strain relief for the base portion of the panel and to contribute a construction which facilitates the assembly of the sign during manufacture.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.
Briefly, a wind resistant sign for which the present invention is intended includes a base and a resilient panel having a base portion supported by the base for extending outwardly from the base in a direction perpendicular to the base. The panel is thin and of such resilience and strength as to undergo bending deflection relative to the base in response to forces of wind impinging upon the panel. The new mounting arrangement comprises first and second mounting members of the base, the mounting members together defining a throat for receiving the panel base portion, and securement means extending through the panel base portion and the first and second mounting members to clamp the panel base portion and first and second mounting members in clamped relationship. The throat opening extends upwardly on opposite faces of the panel in smoothly, outwardly diverging relationship to the panel, whereby to provide a strain-relieving support on opposite faces of the panel as it bends.